Saving Evil
by MusicTules
Summary: Danny Rand had always been one to honor his promises. Even if it meant possibly going to a completely different country to save a bunch of basketball players. But hey, who said he was going alone?(Book 1 of Twisted Fates)
1. Prologue

**Title:** Saving Evil

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Romance/Action

 **Summary:** Danny Rand had always been one to honor his promises. Even if it meant possibly going to a completely different country to save a bunch of basketball players. But hey, who said he was going alone?

 **Facts:** Book one in Twisted Fate series

 **Note:** I have a bunch of other stories to work on and most are going to be on hold while I try to write this book series. I hope you enjoy reading it as I do writing it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ultimate Spider-man or Kuroko no Basketball. They belong to their respective owners and I do not claim to take credit for their work. I only own the plot and basic idea.

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Daniel Rand had never been one to say no to much even if it displeased him. It wasn't how he was raised. He'd been taught to always lend a helping hand even when it seemed pointless and only when it was for the right cause. This, however, was ridiculous.

He re-read the letter addressed to him for the fifth time that day. It was anonymous, but he already knew who wrote it. After all not that many people knew his middle name or liked to doodle mini dragons on the envelope in bright pink ink. He let out a sigh and wondered how he would explain this to Fury. He honestly doubted the director would let him take time off for a solo mission and what was he going to tell Peter and the others?

"Okay you've been staring at the letter for about fifteen minutes and I highly doubt it's a love letter. So what's up?" Amadeus' voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"It's just a promise I made to a friend and I'm not sure if I'll be able to fulfill it." Danny bitterly mumbled.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Flash swiped the parchment from Danny and read it out loud.

"Dear Daniel Thomas Rand-"

"You're middle name is Thomas?" Amadeus interrupted.

"Yes." Amadeus gave Danny a look before motioning for Flash to continue.

"Remember that time when you said you'd help me when the time has come? Well guess what? The time has finally come. You've gotta go Japan to save some lives for me and they're not people you'd be particularly fond of, but hey beggars can't be choosers or something. I'll text you the rest of the info because my hand is seriously beginning to hurt. Till I see you next time. With love, Anonymous."

"You've got some weird friends Rand." Amadeus said. Danny nodded in agreement. "Why not just go to Japan anyway? I mean it'll be fun and not to mention you did make a promise."

"But what do I tell Fury and Peter?"

"Tell me what?" Peter walked in and raised an eyebrow. Behind him stood the rest of the team with curious looks.

"Danny needs to go Japan for a mission of sorts."Flash answered.

"I wanna come!" Sam piped up. He shoved Peter out of the way and the latter gave him a glare. "Japan is like video game central."

"But you don't speak the language." Danny said.

"I could learn." Ava shook her head. Never in her life had she seen Sam enthusiastic for actually learning something.

"I'd actually like to come too." Peter said. "See some new things."

Danny sighed. "Who else wants to come?" Murmurs erupted from the group and Danny could only take that as a yes.

"So I guess we leave tomorrow and I'll tell Fury." Cheers erupted from Sam and he ran out to go pack his bags. Danny could help but wonder what kind of trouble he'd get in. Well at least he wasn't going alone.


	2. Transfer Students

**Note:** So Adrian aka the Vulture joins Spidey's team (in my paranoid mind) and Harry becomes New Goblin. And because the group are great friends (please note the sarcasm) they all know Each person's identity. _Italics_ _is English._ So here is chapter one.

 **Chapter 2:** Transfer Students

"This place is huge." Sam stared at awe at the place they'd be staying. It was bigger than an average sized house, but not as big as a mansion. A white fence surrounded the house and he couldn't help but notice the small camera hiding in one of the flower beds. No doubt the fence was there to want them if there was an intruder.

"So is there a reason he came with us?" Amadeus asked. He sent a pointed look Harry's way and the latter rolled his eyes. The brunette teen had tagged along much to Amadeus' displeasure. The two weren't exactly on good terms seeing as Harry tried to kill him, but that was a story for another time.

"Who let you use their private jet to get here?" Harry asked. He crossed his arms and Amadeus huffed in annoyance.

"You did." The smaller teen mumbled. Harry gave him a smug look and Amadeus wanted to smack the smirk off his face.

"That's what I thought." Danny shook his head at the two. He pushed open the door and was surprised that there wasn't even one S.H.I.E.L.D agent in the room. There weren't even any robot nannies around. He had to guess that there were cameras hidden somewhere after all there was no way Fury trusted this particular group alone.

The group consisted of Peter, Sam, Ava, Luke, Danny, Harry, Adrian, Kevin, Amadeus, and Flash. Kevin had only tagged along just to make sure Adrian would be alright. The two had formed a friendship of sorts. He did have to leave Zabu back with Cloak, Dagger, and Squirrel Girl. Hopefully the cat wouldn't cause to much trouble for the trio. He and Kevin had never been separated over long period of time so it would no doubt be a new experience.

Harry was ecstatic. He got to leave New York and his stuffy apartment. He wouldn't have to be reminded of his father and just got to relax. He plopped on the couch and surprised at how comfortable it was. He could feel himself dozing off, but Danny's voice brought him back.

"You should all go get ready." The blonde teen stated. He slipped his phone into the pocket of his khakis and gave the group an amused look.

"Are we going sight-seeing?" Flash asked. He had a feeling in his gut that they were not exactly going sight-seeing today, but hey, he might as well ask in some distant hope that they were.

"Nope. We're going to school." Danny answered receiving collected groans from the group. Flash didn't know how Ava could enjoy being right all the time.

Amadeus really wanted to thank the moron that made uniforms. Seriously the moron deserved a medal. His jacket was a size bigger than he was and he felt like he was being choked by his stupid tie. He stuffed his jacket into his bag not wanting to deal with it anymore. This was ridiculous. School was ridiculous. He sent a glance towards Kevin. The blonde didn't seem the least bit worried. He actually seemed calm about the whole ordeal, which was odd in Amadeus' book. After all Kevin had been living among civilization for maybe a year or so.

Kevin walked into the school with Amadeus close at his heel. The blonde seemed to shrink at all the curious stares the duo was receiving. Amadeus, on the other hand, glared back. Hadn't they seen foreign exchange students before? They stopped in front of a secretary's office and Kevin greeted the lady with a smile. She seemed flustered almost.

"Good morning miss. May we have our schedules?"

"Ah yes you're the new foreign students?" Kevin nodded and thanked her for their schedules.

Much to Kevin's dismay the two weren't in the same class. Amadeus would be in class 1-A and Kevin would be in class 2-B. The two split ways after Amadeus promised to meet up with Kevin at lunch.

Amadeus could already tell he wouldn't like any of his classmates due to the fact that most of them were the ones he had glared at in the halls. He had introduced himself and the teacher directed him to sit next to a blonde that seemed way to energetic to his liking.

"I'm Kise it's nice to meet you Amadeus-kun."

"Yeah nice to meet you too. I guess."

Adrian could not believe his luck. He was at least a half hour late for school-which was surprising seeing as he left around the same time as everyone else. He had managed get lost to his first class which resulted in several teachers scolding him and he managed to spill his heavenly drink all over a redhead with odd colored eyes who didn't really look all that pleased.

"Well the coffee could have been hot instead of cold." Adrian stated with nonchalant shrug. The red head gave him a look that could kill and Adrian decided then and there that he really hated high school.

Luke was almost positive that Ava was anti-social. Obviously he had reasons to back up his claims. Reason number one being that she seemed to be avoiding people like the plague. Any student that seemed to walk up to them to ask a question she'd reply with yes or no. It was funny at first, but now it was just tiring. He had counted at least twenty different people compliment her hair and she just shrugged and continued reading. The second reason being she really didn't want to eat lunch with anyone. Now maybe it was his imagination, but he could sworn she was avoiding a certain pink haired girl just so they wouldn't eat lunch together.

"Cage-kun! Ayala-chan!" Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Ava cringe. He shook his head at her wondering exactly how she had survived Midtown High? I mean technically she was always with Luke and the other guys, but still. What did she do when the boys weren't around? Read?

"They don't want to eat lunch with you woman." A dark skinned teen stated and mentally Ava thanked him. The pink haired girl shook her head clearing not getting the message.

"Nonsense Dai-chan!" 'Dai-chan' rolled his eyes. "And besides it's hospitality." Once again 'Dai-chan' rolled his eyes.

"I'm Momoi Satsuki and this Aomine Daiki. Would you like to have lunch with us?" Ava bit her lip and sent a small glance towards Luke. He simply shrugged not really caring whether she said yes or no. After all Momoi had been tracking Ava all around the school not him.

"Uh sure." Ava sighed. She could tell that Momoi wouldn't take no for an answer anyway and besides she might as well make one female friend while she was here. Momoi squealed and took Ava's hand.

"You and I are going to be great friends! I'll even show you around later!" Ava made a face that looked like a cry for help, but Luke gave her a thumbs up.

"Lord have mercy on her soul." Aomine mumbled and that earned a small chuckle from Luke.

"Are you um alright?" Kagami's raised his head from his desk and was met with a pair of worried green eyes. They belonged to a blonde teen. Kagami quickly nodded

"Mm yeah just tired. You're one of the transfer students right?" The blonde nodded.

"I'm Rand Danny."

"I'm Kagami Taiga. It's nice to meet you." Danny smiled and shook the offered hand.

" _Daniel we need to get the hell out of this school. I'm almost positive it's haunted."_ Danny raised a skeptical brow at the blue eyed teen for two reasons. He wasn't sure why Flash called him by his first name and didn't think the blonde believed in ghosts.

"What makes you say that?" Kagami asked. Flash stared at Kagami with shock.

"You speak English?" Danny asked with amusement laced in his tone. Kagami nodded.

"I keep hearing this voice that says welcome and I don't see anyone there." Flash said. The duo's attention returned back to the teen.

"Flash maybe you're just hearing things." Danny reasoned. Flash shook his head rapidly. He was many things, but he paranoid was not one of them.

"It wasn't a ghost it was me." Kagami and Flash let out screams at the sudden appearance of the blunette. Danny waved at the short teen and the teen nodded his greeting.

"How long have you been there?!" Kagami asked. Flash was trying his best to gain control of his beating hurt, but honestly he looked ready to faint any second.

"He's been here since Flash showed up. Didn't you see him?" Danny asked. He was truly confused. The teen did stand out with his blue hair, The two rapidly shook their heads and Kagami noticed that Kuroko seemed to be glowing when Danny asked is they had seen him.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I was the one telling you welcome." Flash nodded slowly and let his head hit one of the desk. He just needed a second to breathe.

"You need to wear a bell or something." Kagami deadpanned. Danny couldn't help but laugh at that.

Midorima wasn't exactly fond of this current situation. He was dressed in his basketball uniform and staring blankly at a giggling Takao and Sam-the transfer student. They had been giggling for the past fifteen minutes and slowly it was beginning to bug him. He wasn't even sure how Takao managed to befriend the Hispanic teen and frankly didn't really care.

"What are you two laughing about nandayo?" Takao breathed out heavily and held his stomach in pain.

"Oh gosh you look like a carrot, green bean." Sam huffed out. Midorima's left eye twitched.

Harry was choking. Choking on air to be exact. Peter let out a low whistle at the teen in front of them. He was a giant and was munching happily on Harry's chocolate bar. How he got it Harry wasn't even sure. He was too busy choking and wondering how a kid could be that tall.

"Mura you can't take things from people like that!" He scolded by a boy shorter than him with black bangs covering one of his eyes.

"But he handed it to me." Mura countered and it wasn't entirely a lie. Mura had asked for a piece and Harry had started gaping and pointing the chocolate bar at the teen so he decided to just take all of it.

"Ah gee I'm sorry about him. I'm Himuro Tatsuya and this Murasakibara Atsushi. It's nice to meet you."

"Parker Peter and the one choking is Osborne Harry. I'm sorry about him." The two boys shook hands.

Harry finally stopped choking and stared at Mura with a bewildered look."Holy sh-Dude! What steroids are you on?!" Himuro snorted, Mura give Harry a confused look, and Peter facepalmed. Honestly Harry had no tact.

 **Ending Notes: I kind of feel like this chapter was rushed. I kind of just wanted to set the stage for the team's relationship with the basketball dorks. The next chapter will most likely just focus on Adrian and Akashi tho :/ Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and welcomed.**

 **P.S This is one of the longest chapters I've written and I'm very proud ;-;**


	3. Adrian, the emporer, and the chicken

**Note:** My attempts at comedy get worse every day I swear.

 **Chapter 3:** Adrian, the Emperor, and the Telepathic chicken

Adrian did not want to go to Japan so what made anyone think he'd enjoy rotting away in a room listening to a lecture he could barely understand. To only make matters worse he could feel almost everyone's eyes on him and he was too nice to tell them to fuck off. So here he was sitting quietly in a classroom, staring blankly out a window, and praying to whatever God was out there to get him the hell out of this class-and country if he could. He sincerely doubted it though. His eyes spotted a couple of of birds and he couldn't help but notice the black one. It wasn't like a raven or even a crow. It was pitch black and had blood red eyes. He also couldn't help but notice how it devoured the rest of the birds with canine like teeth. He blinked a couple times, faced forward, and decided to actually takes notes in whatever class he was in. The only thing he actually learned was that the animals in this country were fucking crazy.

The bell rang and Adrian could not have been happier. He let his head hit the desk and shut his eyes. He just wanted to sleep even if it were for a couple minutes. He groaned when he felt something heavy land on his head. He could feel the book being lifted up and dropped on his head once again. He groaned once more and removed the book from his head. He sat up and turned his attention to the red head scrutinizing him.

"Seijuro."

"Akashi." The red haired corrected and Adrian would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the look of annoyance he was receiving. He rested his head on his head and raised his eyebrows signaling for the shorter boy to continue. "Here." A slip of paper was handed out to him.

"Giving me your number so soon? You haven't even taken me to dinner." Adrian teased.

Akashi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "As if. You'd be taking me and it's my dry cleaning bill." Adrian nodded with a light smile on his face. He stuffed his the paper in his pocket. He'd most likely ask Harry for some money.

"Two sugars. One cream."

"I beg your pardon?"

Adrian's eyes twinkled with amusement. "It's how I take my coffee." Akashi rolled his eyes and walked off and Adrian could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile graze his features.

Depressing was the only word Adrian could use to describe his current situation. He received a text from Harry saying he and Peter were staying after school to watch the basketball club. It didn't bother Adrian much until he received the same exact text from everyone else and a paragraph full of apologies from Kevin. Adrian was surprised that even Amadeus had gone along. The younger boy had always struck him as someone that could care less for sports.

He let out a sigh and couldn't believe he actually decided to stick around school for the next hour. If he went home he'd be stuck doing absolutely nothing and it wasn't like he could watch TV. He was struggling just to understand the teacher. A yawn left his lips and he stuffed his into his pockets. The school was eerily quiet and he couldn't help but wonder if this school had any clubs.

He bumped into someone and wasn't the least bit surprised to see it was Akashi Seijuro. The red head didn't seem particularly amused. Adrian grimaced and wiped sweat from his jacket.

"Why am I not surprised to see the delinquent in all his atrocious glory." Adrian stared blankly at Akashi and Akashi stared back. He looked like he had been running, but Adrian couldn't believe that. Akashi struck him as some who'd rather be reading.

"What are you still doing here anyway?" Adrian asked. He decided to ignore the earlier comment. He didn't have a quirky comeback and wasn't in the mood to think of one. He'd let Akashi have this one. Just once.

"Basketball practice." Adrian snorted at the mental image of Akashi playing basketball. The red head gave him a glare and Adrian gave him a smirk in return. "And you?"

"Friends ditched me." Akashi raised an eyebrow and when he didn't receive a further explanation he brushed past the teen and continued walking. He could hear Adrian's footsteps retreating and hoped the boy didn't plan to stay in school the entire night,but why should he care what Adrian did? He was annoying anyway.

"Oof." Akashi was surprised when he landed on the floor with a small thud. Adrian was underneath him holding the red head securely in his arms. Akashi followed his gaze to a bird struggling to get out from the hole it was lodged in.

"I thought it was my imagine." Adrian spoke up. "But it was following you." His eyes never left the bird. Akashi broke free of his grip and stood up.

"And what does that have to do with being shoved to the ground?"

Adrian pointed behind Akashi. "That." Akashi frowned and turned back to the bird and finally noticed it was growing. It stopped till it was as tall as Akashi which for Adrian wasn't very tall. It let out a growl and Adrian was almost positive birds weren't supposed to do that.

" **Give me the boy."**

"A telepathic chicken? It's official I've gone crazy." Adrian mumbled. He stood up and stared blankly at the bird creature. "Why in heaven's name would I do that?"

" **He must atone for his sins."**

"Care to explain?" Adrian dodged the ball of liquid it shot from it's beak. It melted the wall next to him and he had never been so thankful for his reflexes. "I guess not." He grabbed Akashi's hand and bolted off in the opposite direction. The bird was close at their heels and Akashi could feel the ground vibrating with each step it took. Adrian slowed to a stop causing Akashi to smack into the back of him.

"Why did you stop?!" Adrian pointed to where the exit should have been. There was a swirling pit of blackness before them and Adrian didn't feel like testing what would happen if they stepped through it.

The ground had stopped vibrating and Akashi turned around. The bird was two feet away and it almost seemed to be mocking them.

Adrian huffed in annoyance and released Akashi's hand. "Close your ears." Akashi did as he was told. A loud screech filled the room and it sent the bird tumbling backwards. Adrian once again took Akashi's hand and bolted to the left.

"How did you-"

"Akashi we'll talk later. Right now we've got a telepathic chicken who wants your head and no way out." Akashi bit his lip and held tighter onto Adrian's hand. "Why?"

Adrian slowed to a stop. He could only hear his breathing which meant the bird was somewhere else. He turned his attention to Akashi and gave him a confused look. "Why are you helping me?" He stared at Akashi oddly. .

"Why wouldn't I? We're friends or something." Akashi's eyes widened and he shoved Adrian out of the way. The bird's head collided with his stomach and he smashed into the wall. He winced and hoped that he hadn't broken anything.

" **You will atone for your sins."**

"Oh would you just shut up." Adrian rammed his shoulder into the bird knocking it off balance. He stood protectively in front of Akashi. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

" **Why do you protect him? After all he's done?"**

"Akashi didn't do anything."

" **Is that what Pride calls himself now? It does not matter. He will atone for his sins."** Adrian groaned. If he had to hear that phrase one more time he was going to lose it. He dodged the beak that was aimed for his shoulder. He didn't want to change, but what else could he do? Akashi had already heard him screech so he had to have some type of suspicion that he wasn't normal. He glanced back at Akashi. The red head was cradling his arm. Pain surged through his his side and he turned to face the bird. It's beak had pierced his side and he let out a yell.

"Akashi. Please. Run." He fell to the ground and watched helplessly as the bird stalked over to Akashi. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy and eventually he let the darkness consume him.

"Adrian?" Akashi stared at the lifeless body. He felt numb. Adrian had gotten hurt because of him. Because he was trying to protect him. His own mismatched eyes met blood red ones.

" **You will atone-"**

"Silence." Akashi commanded. His one red eye shifted yellow. He stood up and walked past the bird struggling to breathe. He crouched down next to Adrian and placed a hand on his wound. "Heal." It closed up leaving only blood on Adrian's shirt. A gasp of air left Adrian's lips and he sat up. He stared at the bird then at Akashi's eyes that were a yellow. Akashi held his hand up at the bird.

" **You don't know what you have done. Others will come for you."**

"Erase." The bird shriveled up and was reduced to ashes. Adrian frowned. Did it say others? He glanced over to a passed out Akashi. His head rested on his shoulders. He was breathing softly and Adrian patted his head softly. He turned back to where the bird was. It disappeared when Akashi had told it too. What did it mean by others? He let out a sigh.

"Seijuro?" He mumbled. His eyes studied the sleeping figure. _Could you always do that?_


End file.
